This is no fairytale
by CrazyKhali
Summary: When Sakura finds Sasuke cheating on her, what can she do?


Alright people, this is my first Naruto story in a long time and I'm not sure what I think of it. I think I did okay, but I'm going to leave it up to you guys on that. I'm going to leave it open because I know that it can be continued. If you guys want me to continue it, let me know and I'll see if my muse will agree with you or not. Happy reading!

* * *

She should have known really. Who could ever expect her, Haruno Sakura, to actually find someone that would love her? Well, legally she was still Uchicha Sakura but she knew that wouldn't be for long. Not with the fact that she'd just walked in on her so called husband and best friend in bed together. Really, she should have known better. Ino had still pinned after Sasuke when he'd gotten back, just as she had. Sakura had actually thought that Sasuke had finally fallen for her when he'd proposed. They weren't even dating when he'd asked her to marry him, which really, should have told her something but she didn't pay it any mind because the guy she'd loved since she was a kid was finally asking her to marry him. It was a dream come true. A dream. _Ha!_ That's all it ever was. A sigh past her lips as she pulled her sleeping to year old son closer to her as she walked. They'd only been married a month when she found out she was pregnant and she'd honestly been over the moon. She'd always wanted to have his children and revive the clan with him. When they had found out that it was a boy Sasuke had almost smiled. She thought that it was a sign that everything would be alright with them, but again, she was stuck in her dream world. He was only happy because he was getting a son beyond anything else.

As she walked she began to think that maybe she was being stupid. She probably should have stayed in the house for the night and spoke things out with Sasuke. It might have just been a one off thing. After all, Ino was married to Kiba and she didn't think that Ino would betray him, but then again, it seemed like she didn't know her best friend as well as she thought she did. The thought of Kiba sitting at home thinking that his wife was being faithful to him almost caused her to double over. Kiba was her friend and as much as she wanted him to still believe that Ino was forever his and faithful, she knew that he needed to know the truth. Shuffling quickly, Sakura turned toward the direction of the Inuzuka compound. As she walked, she thought of the ways that she could tell him. _Kiba, there's something about Ino you need to know - She's_ Sakura shook her head knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out that many words. _I'm sorry Kiba, Ino is - _Sakura knew again that she'd fumble with her words before she even got half of them out. _Damnit, why the hell can't I think of a way to tell Kiba that his wife is a lying bitch and she's sleeping with my soon to be ex-husband?_ In many ways, Sakura knew why she couldn't tell him. She didn't want him to be hurt and she didn't want him to have to be going through what she was going through but she couldn't change that because she wasn't someone that would lie. He needed to know.

When she pulled herself from her thoughts she found that she was standing in front of the door to Kiba's house, her hand raised. She faulted then unsure if she'd be able to go through it with. In the time it took her to decide that she was going to run, the door had been opened to reveal a shirtless and half asleep Kiba. Sakura ducked her head, ashamed of the blush that crossed her cheeks. _Just because your now single and he might leave her doesn't mean that you can't get any crazy bloody idea's in your -_ "What are you doing here Sakura? It's four in the morning." Shaking her head, Sakura looked up at him once more, trying to work out just how she would tell him what Ino was up to. Biting her lip, she looked down at her son once before looking up at Kiba again. "She's cheating on you. Ino is. With Sasuke. I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you, but you needed to know. I'm sorry." Sakura's head bowed again and this time she turned to leave, having done what she already needed to do. A sigh past through the air and having not even taken two steps, Sakura stopped. "I already know. I thought I could pretend that it wasn't happening, that it was a dream gone wrong but I guess that it was my dream that was wrong." His voice was low, broken even and Sakura was certain that she heard her own heart break at his words. "Look, it's four in the morning. Come inside and put him to bed. Neither of you need to get sick. I'll make coffee." With that, Kiba turned and walked back into the house, leaving the front door open. Sakura debated for a moment, before following him in, closing the door behind her.

Finding a room that was empty, Sakura laid her son on the bed and after kissing his forehead softly, she headed back out into the kitchen, where she found a cup of coffee on the table waiting for her. A smile crossed her lips as she slid a chair out and took a seat, her hands wrapping around the cup. She watched the steam come off the coffee in almost a daze, until the sound of footsteps interrupted her train of thought. Letting the cup go, Sakura stood and turned to see Kiba walk back in the room with pants and a shirt on, instead of his boxers from before hand. She shook his head at the fact that she was standing and motioned for her to sit once more. Grabbing the other coffee, he sat down across from her, silence falling between them. Quickly sitting down, Sakura took a slow sip of her coffee, letting the feeling of the hot caffeine burn down her throat. "You don't need to do that you know. Stand up whenever someone walks into the room." Again his voice was soft, tired even this time and all Sakura could do was shrug. Sasuke had drilled it into her head the minute that they'd been married that men were superior then women and that she needed to be at home and be a wife. It was the only reason she gave up being a shinobi and a medic nin. Tsunade had been anything but thrilled, but Sakura had done it anyway.

"How long have you known Kiba-san?" In response she received a roll of his eyes. "It's Kiba. Just Kiba, Sakura. And I've known for a while now. Maybe six months? I just wanted to ignore it and hope that it went away. I never knew that it was Sasuke she was sleeping with." Sakura bit her lip, her head hanging again. _Six months they've been lieing to me! Six months!_ Sakura could feel her rage boil but instead of an outburst it came in tears. Shaking her head, she tried to brush away the tears that wouldn't seem to stop. Moving from where he sat, Kiba moved to the chair beside her and wrapped his arm around her. He'd shed his tears when he'd found out. Sobs racked her body, mostly muffled by her face being pressed into his chest. When the sobs calmed to just small hiccups Sakura pulled away, ashamed that she'd cried in front of him. "I'm sorry Kiba. I didn't mean to." Turning back to her coffee, Sakura reached out to grab it but instead her hand flicked out and sent it across the table and into the wall. "I loved him." Her voice was soft, barely audioable as her fist came down onto the table, hard, shattering it into pieces. "I loved him so much." Slowly her voice was rising as she raised to her feet, tears streaming down her face. "I gave up everything for him! My life, my friends, my work, everything! And what do I get? Nothing! He cheats and lies is what I get!" She was almost screaming now and when Kiba took her in his arms she struggled, slamming her hand into his chest again and again. If she'd still been in her prime, it might have hurt him more then it was. "Why? I gave him everything and yet he still -" Sakura's sentence was cut short as violent sobs racked her body, causing her knees to buckle and both Kiba and herself to slid to the floor.

It was some time later when her sobs began to quiet and her breathing began to even as she fell asleep. She wanted to apologize to Kiba again for breaking things that were his but she couldn't bring herself to speak, instead letting herself succumb to the call of sleep. When Kiba was certain that she'd fallen asleep, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the room that she'd placed her son in. As he went to place her down, her hands shot out and took a tight hold onto his shirt, her voice mumbling; "Please. Please. Don't leave me. Please!" Sighing, Kiba picked her up once more and carried her into his room, a bed in which Ino hadn't seen in months and placed her onto the bed gently. It seemed that she found whatever it was that she was looking for because she rolled over immediately and snuggled into the sheets. He felt sorry that she had to go through this and as he walked out of his bedroom, he swore that if he could, he would help her heal because no one deserved to go through this alone.


End file.
